Knight Of The Darkness, Paladin Of Blood
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: The last remaining member of Kuroko Family, Kuroko Tetsuya, have to face their family's enemies after his mother being burned alive in his own house. AkaKuro, Vampire AU, Fantasy AU.
1. Chapter 1 :His Fate

**Sorry for the long title. My little brother was the one who suggested it. Sorry if you don't understand the story line. I don't have any reason for this one. It popped out from my head.  
>Beta'ed by Oracleshadow<br>Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 1 : His Fate<em>  
>His long robe danced and fluttered in the wind as his legs was trying to run faster. The sound of rain splattering and people screaming were the only thing he could hear. His mind was only occupied with the thought of the safety of his family. The people around him only whispered while pointing towards a burning house at the hills.<p>

"Why? It shouldn't be like this! Why?" He whispered to himself as he tried to rush faster towards the house.

He found his feet stopped at a familiar looking door, at a familiar house. He opened the door harshly and ran inside as fast as he can. Not caring about the creaking sounds of the floorboards and the smell of blood coming from every direction, he rushed upstairs and entered the room directly beside the stairs.

But his hope crumbled when he saw the state of the room. The bed was turned upside down; bed sheets already torn to shreds, the wallpaper burned and the walls were turning black. He fell down to his knees looking at the scene before him as tears escaped his light blue eyes, sliding down to his pale cheeks.

His eyes caught a movement, and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a woman's body laying near the bed. He walked towards her, and lifted her up. In that moment, the woman's eyes fluttered open, and sky blue pair of eyes found another pair with the same color.

"Tetsuya, hurry up and get away from here." She said. "Their aim is the blood that runs in our veins. Don't give up and run away. These flames are not like normal flames. You will die if you touch it or stay inside this place for too long."

"Then let's get out of here!"

"I already touched it, my son. I cannot stand anymore, let alone run away." She smiled meekly. "They're still too strong for you now. But I know for sure. In the near future, you will attain an enormous strength. Enough to defeat them. Enough to make you live. Enough to make you live with the person you love"

"No. I won't leave you here."

"Remember my words, Tetsuya!" She commanded. "Right now, your destination is the capital. After you arrive there, you have to go straight to the library. At the innermost row, last shelves to the right, second book from the left, at the top, there's one book that could help you in understanding us and our enemies" She explained, then touched her son's cheeks with her bloodstained hand.

"No...Mother.."

She wrote a word on his palm with her blood. "We are the Kuroko family, this is our fate. We will never give up and we have to continue to fight and struggle. Even if we have to lose our lives by doing so." She said. A bright light engulfed his body, as the word she wrote shined. "Kuroko Tetsuya, my son. I'm proud of you. Go and find allies. Your power is nothing if you're alone."

"Mother..."

"Your power lies within yourself. You are strong in summoning magic. You are a rare kind of Kuroko." She explained. Her breathing became erratic as she struggled for oxygen. "I...love you, Tetsuya. Even if you are the last remaining member of the Kuroko family, you must not give up. You have to be...strong" She said before the light completely engulfed his body and he disappeared completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter...<br>Favorite, Follow, and Review is very appreciated!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 :His Mission

**Yay! It's chapter 2!  
>I don't have anything to say. (Scratch that, I have many thing I wanted to say. And I just realized that Paladin, as in the title, have a sameclose meaning as knight... -_- )  
>Beta'ed by Oracleshadow<br>Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 : His Mission.<br>_  
>"No...Mother.." Kuroko muttered. He wiped his tears and straightened up his back. He looked around, and noticed that he was in a forest. He stood up and began walking, in search for a river. He soon found it, and started to wash his face. He also washed his robe, since it was drenched and the bottom was bloodstained.<p>

He caught a fish, and started a fire, so that he wouldn't be too cold and would be able to cook the fish. He laid down on the grass, looking at the clear night sky with numerous thoughts on his mind. He then stretched out one of his hands and chanted one word. Suddenly, the forest was surrounded by a thick fog. He smiled meekly as he closed his eyes.

_"Your destination is the capital."_

_"The innermost row, last shelves to the right, second book from the left, at the top, there's one book that could help you in understanding more about us and our enemies"_

_"Don't give up"_

_"This is our fate"_

_"Go and find allies. Your power is nothing if you're alone."_

_"Kuroko Tetsuya, my son. I'm proud of you"_

_"You have to be...strong"_

_"I...love you."_

Kuroko wake up with a jolt as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Mother..."

Before the sun had rise, Kuroko had already began walking. It's not a forest he knew, so Kuroko figured that this forest must be pretty far from his house. He walked for hours, stopping once in a while to rest. Just like what his mother had told him, he can't stop. His enemies might have started searching and tracking for him.

Days after days passed, but he never met anyone, no human life could be found in the forest. He just walked straight, to an unknown place with every step he took. Even if he doesn't know the way, whether the path he had chosen was right or not, he continued moving forward. Because in the end, whatever path he choose, he will still arrive at the capital. That was how the forest works.

Since he was young, he had been educated by his mother. The map to the capital was one of the things he had to remember. All kinds of spells he had learned. Either from his mother or what he learnt by himself. Numerous ancient books and scrolls he had read from his house's library. Knowledge is what makes us, a Kuroko. That was what his mother always said.

After a few weeks, he finally reached the busy capital. As what his mother said, Kuroko went straight to the library and looked for the book she had told him. He found it soon enough, and read the book. Every sentence, every word, every syllable, he read carefully. Organizing the new facts, he closed the book and took a deep breath.

Kuroko Family is an old family that are rarely known by a normal person. They said that it was just a myth, others said that it was real. But, nobody knows the truth about us. Because, anyone who knew the truth about us will be killed. That's how it goes within our family.

The Kurokos are something that others said aren't human. The Kurokos are a being that they would call, a vampire. An immortal being that live by sucking the blood of others. In other words, a threat to normal humans.

But no, we are not like that. The Kurokos are vampires, but we are not a real vampire. We are a branch family of another family. We just have half of that family's blood inside of us. We call ourselves half-bloods.

We are still a vampire. We have the characteristic, the inhuman strength, and magic power. But what we don't have is the only power that only the real family has; that power is the power to change a normal human to a vampire and a need for blood.

Normally, a Kuroko doesn't need blood to live. But, if we used a spell too much, we end up having to drink blood to live. There are also cases where a Kuroko summons too much power or some unearthly beings, the Kuroko's body couldn't stand the pressure and had eventually died.

The Kurokos are not pure blood vampires. It will always stay that way even when one of us took a person from the main family as their mate. We are not immortal. We just cannot die because of old age, an illness, and mortal wounds. There are a few things that could harm us. Could lead us to our death.

Because of that, we are vulnerable. And a few people outside from our family knows about it. They are our enemies, The Vampire Hunters. They know our weakness, and they can take advantage of it.

But we are strong. We are still a vampire. Our spell could counter-attack them. Not all spells, but we are a knowledge seeker. We always seek for new knowledge. Knowledge is what makes us, Kurokos, become stronger.

Usually, the Kurokos have no compability with summoning magic. Since we are a half blood, the Gods and Goddesses didn't acknowledge our existence. But, if one of us has a good compability with the magic, we are unbeatable.

Their aim is our blood. Our blood that could be converted into magic energy. We are the easiest target for them. Since we are the weakest vampire in comparation with another branch house. We are a shadow and we could hide from them.

Kuroko continue reading the rest of the book. The Kurokos' weaknesses, the numerous spells written in there, The Vampire Hunters' ability, and many other crucial thing. One thing he doesn't understand though, was why a secret book like this was in a public library? But he just dismissed the thought, and thought more about himself.

"So...This is what I am..." Kuroko whispered to himself. He returned the book to its original place and searched for a new book that might help him more. Finding two books about summoning magic, he read it. Any kind of Gods or Goddesses, any kind of power he could summon.

_'Since I am strong in summoning magic...'_

The sun was setting when Kuroko exited the library. He found many books he could use to make him stronger, but time was not going to wait for him. The library was closing, and he had to read it tomorrow. Kuroko sighed, and bumped into a stranger.

"I'm sorry" Kuroko apologized.

"You!" The man Kuroko bumped said dangerously. "Wait...light blue hair and eyes? Haha...you must be a person from the Kuroko family then" The male that bumped into him said again. "Then, sorry but I need your blood!"

A Vampire Hunter!

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 :His Encounter

**I have nothing to say here...  
>Beta'ed by Oracleshadow<br>Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: His Encounter<em>

Kuroko slid down to the ground. His back leaned to a big tree as he tried to catch his breath. Bodies of about ten people lied lifeless around him. Beside him, there was a big magic circle that had been drawn with blood. Kuroko's blood.

Kuroko had summoned the power of Hela, the Goddess of death and the underworld from the Norse Mythology. However, the amount of magic energy, in another words Kuroko's blood, needed was not little, and Kuroko knew of the consequences.

The male he bumped into, had brought other hunters to attack him. Kuroko had tried to escape by going into the forest, but they had caught up to him and Kuroko ended up having to fight all of them. With no other choices left, he summoned the power of Hela, which instantly took all of the hunters' soul.

Kuroko look towards the sky tiredly. It's late and he felt very tired. The amount of blood he was using might be too much. His blood continued dripping from his wrist, not yet stop bleeding. Just like every night, he chanted a spell so that the fog will surround him. But before he slept, he summoned Hesta, the Goddess of fire to burn the bodies to nothing.

The next day, Kuroko went back to the library. Spending his whole day reading countless books. It was the same for the next and other days too, until it reached one week of Kuroko's days in the library. Though his boring routine of reading in the library had changed. Because he had caught the eyes of a certain male.

"Good afternoon." A male suddenly greeted Kuroko. Kuroko look up cautiously while composing himself.

'This person might be an enemy, just like before.' After the first incident with the vampire hunters, Kuroko had to fight at least one hunter everyday. As if every hunter in the capital already knew of his existence.

"Good afternoon" Kuroko greeted back, eyes full of caution.

"There's no need to be so tense. I just wanted to greet you since I saw you these past weeks in this library" The male said.

"You were watching?"

"No. Since I came to this library a lot, sometimes I saw you reading many books here"

"Is that...so?" Kuroko said, hesitating on whether if he could trust this man or not.

"May I sit here?" He asked. Kuroko just nodded. The male sat down and began reading a book. Seeing that, Kuroko also started to continue with his own books. A few minutes later, Kuroko could feel that someone was staring at him. He then looked to his side and found the male was staring at him.

"W...what is it?" Kuroko nervously asked.

"No, no...It's nothing. Just continue reading your book."

"Well...I can't concentrate if you keep staring at me..."

"I'm sorry then. But you are quite an interesting individual. I cannot help but to stare at your antics"

"My antics?"

"Don't you realize?" He asked. "Every time you turn one page, your expression changes. Your eyes shining with anticipation. Even if your face doesn't express any emotions, your eyes, eyebrows, or a slight tugging at your lips would always reflect your feelings"

"How come you would know that much when you only started staring at me for one to two minutes?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Just a simple observation skill" The male answered.

"Observation..." Kuroko murmured.

"Is that a spell book you're currently reading?" He changed the topic.

"Yes it is."

"Are you a witch?"

Kuroko seems surprised at the question. "No...I'm not. Aren't witches just a myth?" Kuroko asked.

"No. It seems they do exist. We just don't know where they live"

"Hmmm"

"Why did you read a spell book if you cannot use it?"

"I just want it's knowledge. A knowledge is what makes me strong"

"I see" The male said. He didn't question Kuroko any further as Kuroko started reading again. He too, started reading again until twenty minutes before the closing time. He stood and Kuroko looked towards the clock. Realizing that it was just another twenty minutes before the closing time, he also stood up and returned the books.

Kuroko walked towards the door, but stopped abruptly when he saw that it was raining hard outside.

"It doesn't look like that it will lift up soon" A voice from Kuroko's right said. Kuroko turned his head and found the male from before standing beside him.

"Yes..."

"Would you like to share the umbrella?" The male asked while showing Kuroko his umbrella.

"No, thank you. I'm afraid my place is far from here and I cannot make a person I just met this afternoon to take me home." Kuroko replied as politely as he could.

"Then, please take this umbrella"

"No. I cannot do that. If I take it, what about you?"

"It's all right. My subordinate will pick me up soon"

'Subordinate?'

"Then...I will take the umbrella" Kuroko said while taking the umbrella from the male's hands.

"That would do just fine. Then, see you soon"

"See you soon" Kuroko said while bowing. He then opened the umbrella and began walking when he suddenly realized that he still hasn't asked the male for his name. Kuroko hurried back to the library where he found the male still outside of the library.

"I'm sorry" Kuroko began talking. "I forgot to ask for your name"

"Ahh...I'm also sorry for forgetting. My name is Akashi Seijuurou." He said, introducing himself.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Where should I return you your umbrella?"

"You can have it" Akashi said.

"No. It's yours. Please, I insist"

"Then...you can just go to the castle. If you tell the guards that you wanted to meet me, they will sure to lead you to my place" Akashi explained.

"The castle? You live in the castle?"

"It's not the right words, but yes. You could say that I live in the castle"

"Are you an important person?"

"Not really. Anyway, if you don't go now, it would be dark before you reach your home"

"Ah...you're right. Thank you for the umbrella, Akashi-kun"

"You're welcome"

Kuroko reached his so-called 'home'. Which means the forest, the trees, and the mud. Since it was raining hard, the land were wet and muddy. Kuroko sighed and started to climb one of the big tree. He stopped at one big and strong trunk, and he tried sitting on it. Testing it's endurance. Finding that the trunk could hold of his weight, he put the umbrella on his shoulder and slept with it covering his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 :He's Their Enemy

**Beta'ed by Oracleshadow.  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 : He's Their Target<em>

"I should have expected this..." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he wrings his completely wet clothes. Not wanting to catch a cold, Kuroko immediately went to the nearest lake and washed his clothes. Since the clothes was the only pair of clothes he had, he doesn't leave the forest and just stayed there. Bathing in the sunlight as he waited for his clothes to dry.

And the umbrella was still in his mind.

Along with Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

><p>The day after the rainy day, Kuroko had to run as fast as he could without exiting the forest. Reason is, somehow, the hunters knew that Kuroko was in the forest and brought like a whole army to hunt him.<p>

Not that he didn't have a plan though.

He calculated everything. He had to calculate everything since he started his journey from his home. His escape, his speed, even the amount of damages he had to sustain from all the running and the wounds on his body from the hunters' magic bullets.

As he ran around the forest, he let his blood drip from his left arm until it had perfectly created a magic circle. If it was seen from above the forest, anyone would recognize it. But in the end, the hunters are still human with many weaknesses.

As the circle was perfected, Kuroko immediately ran into the middle of the circle and outstretched his hands."Darkness of the night. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. The last remaining member of Kuroko family. With my blood as your evidence and medium, lend me your power." Kuroko recited, and a black void consumed every hunter in the forest.

Kuroko sat down as he tried to catch his breath. His vision was blurring, and he felt a migraine coming. He closed his eyes and remembered what his mother had told him when he was a child.

_"Even the easiest spell could become deadly for our enemies."_

_"Enemies? We have enemies?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who is it?"_

_"You will know in the future. Now, let's continue, the easiest spell for us is the darkness spell" She started. "We have big compability with darkness since we lived inside it. One of our traits is that we had a lack of presence. We are not easy to see and we can easily blend into the background. And that happens because we don't have enough light."_

_"Our light is the main family. Now listen here, Tetsuya. We are a branch family and we have another family we called the main family. While they lived basking in the light of glory, known to many people, we lived inside their shadow. We are destined to be the main family's shadow."_

_"Then, why is our lack of presence still here when the main family's light is there?" Kuroko asked curiously. His little hands grabbed a pack of biscuit and started eating it._

_"We had separated from them. A corruption started to happen at the main house. We do not want to serve those with impure heart so we separated. Although by doing so, we are the last survivor from the Kuroko family." She answered._

_"Right after we separated, we were hunted. We became an easy prey to those hunters since we didn't have the help from main family. Right now, our only light is your father. He is from the main family with a pure bloodline."_

_"A pure bloodline? What does that mean, mother?"_

_"You will know in the future. Right now, let me teach you the darkness spell. This spell is shaped like a void. A black void. The void can consume everything. Even the world, if you want it. But, even the easiest spell could become deadly. Not just to our enemies, but to ourselves too"_

_"Why?"_

_"Everytime you use this spell, the darkness also consumes your blood. Much more than a normal spell would. The bigger the magic circle, the bigger the void. But it also consumes alot of energy. You have to be careful with this okay?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

"It seems that I'm not careful enough, mother..." Kuroko mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The third day, Kuroko spent it resting. The wound from the one-sided battle yesterday still hasn't completely healed. He replayed yesterday's battle again and again, in order to find a weakness from the hunter's spell and magic bullet.<p>

_'I need to give back the umbrella...'_

* * *

><p>Finally, after recovering his strength and all his wounds were healed, Kuroko prepared himself to pay a visit to the castle. Since the castle is an important place, there was sure to have many hunters. He stood up as he took the umbrella from his left side and started walking. And as expected, he found the castle quite fast. It is a castle and of course, it's the biggest and tallest building.<p>

Kuroko approached one of the guards at the gate, just like what Akashi had said. "Umm...excuse me?"

"Whoa! I didn't see you there! What does a kid like you want from the castle?" The guard asked cautiously.

"I came here to meet Akashi Seijuurou-san. I have to return something I borrowed from him" Kuroko explained.

"Captain Akashi? You could just give the item you borrowed from him to me and I will pass it to him" The guard said.

"Ah-" Kuroko's words was cut off by another guard standing beside the guard he was talking to.

"It's alright, just let him in. Captain Akashi said that if there's a male who wanted to return something to him, just let him in." The other guard said.

"Then, come this way" The guard said while opening the gate. Kuroko walked in before the gate was closed once again and the guard started escorting him inside.

The inside he's being escorted to, is not the castle's main big and shining hall, but to another hall inside the castle. The hall was dark, lighted by dim-litted yellow lamps. The wallpaper was a classic red in color with black stripes. Kuroko passed a few doors, before reaching another, only to stop in front of it.

The guard knocked twice on the door, and received a 'come in' from inside. The guard opened the door, and told Kuroko to go in, while he went back to the main gate. Kuroko went in and stared at the big office with a desk in the middle where a red-haired male was doing his paper work.

"Excuse me" Kuroko said as he walked towards Akashi.

"I have been waiting for you, Tetsuya. Please sit down. What would you like to drink?" Akashi asked while pointing towards a couch.

"Ah. You don't have to. I'm just here to return the umbrella" Kuroko declined. Still wary of the new place. He doesn't know what the castle have for defenses against a vampire like him.

"No. I insist"

"Then, a cup of tea wouldn't hurt" Kuroko said more to himself as he sat on the black couch.

"What would you like?" Akashi repeated his question. "I only got green tea, coffee, milk, and vanilla tea" He added while looking towards the expanse of boxes in the corner of his office which looked like a mini kitchen.

"Then...vanilla tea" Kuroko said, and Akashi started making them. After a few minutes, Akashi walked towards Kuroko with a tray of two cups on it. He served it, and Kuroko took the cup from its saucer, blowing the hot tea, and sipped it. Akashi just looked at Kuroko before he did the same thing. After putting the cups on the table, Kuroko started to talk.

"So...you're a military solider?"

"Yes."

"I see..." Kuroko said before sipping more of his tea. The room went eerily silent before Kuroko remembered his main reason to go to the castle. He took the umbrella from the side of the couch and gave it to Akashi.

"Here's your umbrella. Thank you for lending it to me" Kuroko said as he gave Akashi his umbrella

"You're welcome." Akashi said as he accepted it.

"Then...my business is done here. I think it may be time for me to leave" Kuroko said as he stood up.

"That's really a shame" Akashi said as he stood up too.

"Thank you for the tea. It was delicious" Kuroko said as he bowed.

"You're welcome. Let me escort you at least to the main gate"

"Ah, you don't have to. I'm sure you have many work to do."

"I insist. And do not worry about my work. I'm just reviewing my subordinates' work. My work had already been done 2 hours ago."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" Kuroko said. Thanking him for the third time.

"It's nothing" Akashi said as he and Kuroko walked towards the door together. But before he could open the door, a slight rustling sound reached his ears, and before he knew what's going on, he was being dragged down by Akashi.

"Get down!" Akashi shouted, and Kuroko did so. The next thing he know was bullets raining inside the office. He took one of the bullets on the floor and immediately realized that it was a magic bullet. His fear had come true. There are hunters inside the castle.

Kuroko ran towards the other side of the office. Peeking through the window from the wall. He had to know how many hunters are attacking him.

One...Two...Three...Twenty-two!

And Kuroko panicked. He hasn't fought this many hunters all at once. Much less he was alone. He looked towards the door. There are a lot of holes and the door seemed like it was going to break soon. But what surprised him was the person lying on the floor.

Kuroko ran towards Akashi's side, and found that two bullets had hit him. One hit his shoulder and the other hit the side of his neck. Right in his artery vein. Even if it was a magic bullet, a bullet was still a bullet. It will hurt anyone, be it vampire or human.

Kuroko tore off his clothes, and hurriedly pressed it to the wound on his neck. Hoping to stop the blood. If he didn't, Akashi might be dead because of the loss of blood. He took more cloth and pressed it again, as the first one was already soaked in blood. Tears started forming in his eyes as he took more cloth and pressed it again.

_'Because he was protecting me...'_

"Please don't die on me...Akashi-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong> 


	5. Chapter 5 :Their Contract

**Hey all! Finally I came back with the chapter 5! UtsuhoTetsuya's Our Harmonious Melody is driving me insane from all of the fluffiness and cuteness that make me squeal and smile and just love it. You all have to read it! (Though I knew that most of you should have read most of her works~)**

**Beta'ed by Oracleshadow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 : Their Contract<em>

Kuroko dragged Akashi's body to the side so that if the hunters outside start shooting another rain of bullets, Akashi won't get hit. Kuroko then checked Akashi's pulse after dragging him while casting a protective shield spell around him and Akashi. His pulse was faint and weak, and his breath was labored. His consciousness hasn't returned either.

Finished checking, Kuroko stood up and strengthened the protective shield around Akashi's body. Sneakily, he walked to the window again, and saw that the hunters was preparing for another attack. Without any other choice, he drew a magic circle in the room, big enough to cover all of the hunters if all of them were to go inside the room.

To execute his plan, Kuroko needed all of the hunters to be inside the room. He created a hologram of himself, with black hood so that they will notice him, near the forest, in the place where he could be seen and would attract attention. The hologram started to run to the room and as expected, it caught the attention of those hunters and they started to follow it, towards the room.

_'Wait until the perfect time. Do not panic. I am unseen. They will not notice that I'm here'_

"You all! I just saw our target ran to the room through the window, let's go after him!" One of them shouted, and all of the hunters are starting to gather at the room.

All of them looked at every direction, before one of them realized. "Hey...didn't we just saw the target inside this room? So, how can he run here from the outside?"

"Eh?"

"You're right! How can he be outside?"

_'It seems that one of them is not really dumb'_

Kuroko then walked silently to the edge of the magic circle, to where he could touch it with his skin. _"Darkness of the night. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. The last remaining member of Kuroko family. With my blood as your evidence and medium, lend me your power."_ Kuroko recited the darkness magic like before, and the black void started to form inside the magic circle.

But it stopped.

The void stopped, and disappeared. It had only consumed half of the hunters inside the magic circle, and not all of the hunters he saw outside were inside it. Kuroko then started to panic since the remaining hunters inside the circle, about eight, were starting to notice him. Kuroko could only walked backwards as the hunters was closing in on him.

A step back, two steps back, another step back, and his back met the wall. Kuroko then slid down to the floor. He was desperately trying to remember every, any spell he could use. But he doesn't had anymore energy.

Kuroko closed his eyes, then looked to his right side. There lay Akashi Seijuurou, surrounded by the protective spell he had casted earlier. Kuroko smiled meekly, then outstretched one of his hands.

_'At least I could use my remaining energy to protect you, who had protected me'_

Kuroko's fingers touched Akashi's palm and he just started to recite the protective shield's spell, before the palm he's touching started to move, and then curled around Kuroko's fingers before a red light erupted from Akashi's body and spread out. Engulfing the room with it.

"I got tired playing the 'injured man' act" A voice that Kuroko knew as Akashi's said. The said man then stood, like the wound in his neck and shoulder are nothing, which was true. The skin was clean, with no blood or wound.

Akashi then looked at all of the hunters surrounding him and Kuroko. "Don't you all know that this place is my office? Why did you all make such a mess in my office?" Akashi asked. His voice was normal, but one look at his face, and everyone would know that Akashi was angry, while Kuroko was still confused by the sudden 'resurrection' of Akashi.

"C...Captain Akashi" One of the hunter stuttered.

"I believe that I already made a mutual agreement with the head of Hunter Association" Akashi said.

"B...but our target..."

"Shut up." Akashi curtly said, and the room went eerily silent. _"Kill anyone who dared to defy me, Gabriel"_ Akashi said, which Kuroko assumed was a spell. After Akashi said that, the red light engulfed the room shine brighter and the room suddenly felt really hot. Akashi then walked to Kuroko's side before strengthening the protective shield around him and Kuroko.

Kuroko could only watch as the hunters started burning, the heat brought a fire and that fire burned all of the hunters bodies into nothing. The red light dispersed and the protective shield around him was gone. Kuroko then tried to stand, and failed as his body fall again to the floor. His vision started getting blurry, and he felt so tired. Using the darkness attack in a big scale was dangerous. Kuroko could feel the darkness inside his body started getting bigger.

_'Maybe this is my end. My regenerative ability is not working'_

"I won't let it end. Kuroko Tetsuya, you're too interesting to die now" Akashi said, as if knowing what's going on in Kuroko's mind. Akashi then started making a magic circle with his blood in the place where Kuroko had made his. Finishing, he walked to Kuroko and carried him to the middle of it.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing!?"

"Shh...It's alright. Trust me" Akashi said as he put Kuroko down and help him to stand. Akashi then held Kuroko's hands and mumbled something, before another red light engulfed them.

_"I, Akashi Seijuurou, accept you, Kuroko Tetsuya, from the Akashi Family's branch house, the Kuroko Family, as a part of me. Let my blood, my powers, my body, my life, and my existence become one with him."_ Akashi said, then bit his lower lip until it drawed blood, and kissed Kuroko on the lips. Kuroko willingly open his lips, letting the blood flow into him.

As Akashi's blood flowed inside of him, Kuroko could feel the darkness inside of him disperse. A moment later, a gush of Akashi's memory suddenly hit him like a slide show. Akashi's childhood, his fate, the moment where Akashi is the weakest, all of it. In return, Akashi saw all of Kuroko's memories and feelings. Even his deepest secret.

"What are you, and what have you done to me, Akashi Seijuurou?" Kuroko asked after Akashi broke their kiss. Kuroko felt something inside of him, another presence of living being, replacing the darkness.

"I made a contract with you. If I didn't, you would have died from all of the darkness inside of you." Akashi explained. "And I'm just Akashi Seijuurou. The special squad military's captain and the head of Akashi Family. You should have known that much from my memory" He answered, smiling while cupping Kuroko's cheek.

"A...contract?"

"It means that we're sealed, tied together. So, if you die, I die. You could use my power, and in exchange, I could use your power. Though not all" Akashi explained. "Well...at least you could use my power to silence a dog" He added.

"A dog? Is your power that I can use that's weak?" Kuroko asked. Getting used to the new presence and memory.

"No. That dog is quite big and annoying actually. It would be another minute before all of them barge in here. Just wait and you will know" Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. A minute went by in a flash and true to Akahsi's words, a rainbow showed up at the door.

"Akashi! Are you alright!?" A tanned male with blue hair asked.

_'Aomine Daiki, 24 years old, lazy and perverted'_ Kuroko thought instictively. The memory from Akashi instantly recognised the male with one glance though Kuroko himself knew nothing about this person. That goes to all person in the room right now.

"Akashicchi!" After Aomine, a yellow haired male shouted.

_'Kise Ryouta, 24 years old, handsome but annoying. His face could be used to trick the enemies though'_

"Kise, don't shout in the hall" Following Kise was a green haired male. His right hand carried a bottle of some black water, while his left hand was fixing his glasses.

_'Midorima Shintarou, 24 years old, a good tactician, but hopeless when he's not with his lucky item of the day'_

"Ne, ne...Is Aka-chin still alive?" The last one, a purple haired male.

_'Murasakibara Atsushi, 24 years old, a glutton'_

"Akashi-kun. You really have to change your way of thinking about your subordinates's personality. It's not nice and none of them are good" Kuroko said bluntly.

"All of it is true. You have no room for complaints"

"Well..."

"Hm? Who is this little guy?" Aomine asked.

"Little?" Akashi and Kuroko said in unison.

"I...I mean, who are you?" Aomine re-phrased.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun" Kuroko said, then bowed.

"H...How did you know my name?" Aomine asked, looking surprised.

"I know everyone in this room's name" Kuroko said. "You are Aomine Daiki, the blonde is Kise Ryouta, the green one is Midorima Shintarou, and the purple one is Murasakibara Atsushi"

"Wow! That's totally right, Kurokocchi!" Kise said.

"Cchi? Please don't call me Kurokocchi"

"I add –cchi to the name-"

"Of the person you respect. Yes I know that" Kuroko said, cutting Kise's words.

"Who are you?" Midorima asked seriously.

"I thought you would at least recognise his name, Shintarou" Akashi said, his left hand found a place at Kuroko's shoulder.

"His name? Kuroko Tetsuya?" Midorima said uncertainly, before realization hit him. "Kuroko? Another Akashi Family's branch house? The shadow of Akashi Family?" Midorima asked.

"You got the right person here" Akashi said. "I was uncertain at first, but yes, he is a real member of Kuroko Family" He added.

"Uncertain? Wh-" Kuroko's words cutted by the sudden loss of strength of his feet and before he knew it, he was already in the arms of Akashi who caught him when he fell.

"Wh..y? What...is...this..." Kuroko said. His breathing started getting labored, and his vision started getting blurry. The same feeling as before.

"All of you, get out. Now" Akashi's commanding voice entered Kuroko's ears and not long, he could hear the door closing. Akashi then let him go, putting him in a sitting position. After that, he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"W...what are you doing!?" Kuroko asked, panicking as he put some distance with Akashi.

"Tetsuya, drink my blood" Akashi said, stopping at the third button only to reveal his neck.

"What? Why?"

"Part of the contract. I said Let my blood, my powers, my body, my life, and my existence become one with him right? It means that we're one person, but at the same time, we're two different person. Your body can live because I'm still here and to retain your energy, you need my blood" Akashi explained. "You also need it to slow the darkness invasion inside of you"

"Dark...ness?"

"It wasn't fully gone. What I do is just temporarily banishing it. It will slowly come back. But with my blood, you could at least destroy the little parts of it. Slowing it down"

"You don't have to...For someone like me.."

"When I said drink, then drink! Do not defy me! I need you. And you need me. You want your revenge for your family right? Your memory had show it!" Akashi asked, and Kuroko nodded.

"Then, drink my blood. I will help you, and you will help me. Mutual agreement"

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<br>**


	6. Chapter 6 :Their Contract -Revelation-

**Finally I can publish this! My laptop won't connect to any network so I was really sad. Glad to know what's the real problem though ^_^**

**Anyway, next week is first semester exam! I have to concentrate! So, no update for next week and the week after that. Let's see what I can do.**

**Beta'ed by Oracleshadow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 : Their Newly Estabilished Contract –Revelation-<em>

"Kise-kun, please let me go" Kuroko said as he tried to get out of Kise's crushing bear hug.

"But you're just so cute with that military uniform, Kurokocchi!" Kise said.

"Let me go" Kuroko said again. Kise then let Kuroko go almost immediately. With himself blinking in confusion on what had just happened.

"What?" Kise asked to no one in particular in confusion.

"Ryouta, shut up" Akashi said, resulting a silence in the room. "It's Tetsuya's first day on duty. If you cannot become a proper senior, then at least do your own job seriously" Akashi lectured.

"Eh? But..." Kise whined.

"Ryouta, how are you doing with last week's report?"

"Re...Report? Y...Yeah. It's almost done..."

"I want it on my desk tomorrow morning"

"Yes... I understand" Kise said, while Aomine secretly tried to get out of the room.

"Daiki" Akashi called. Irritation laced in his voice.

"Y...Yes!?"

"Where is the revision of your report and last month's assignment?"

"U... Umm... I think it's somewhere in my office?"

"Really... You two, I'm going to add more assignment for you both" Akashi said.

"Eh? No!" Both Kise and Aomine said in unison.

"Later. For now I have to show Tetsuya what he have to do here" Akashi said, looking at Kuroko.

"How can you make him one of us when we just met him two days ago, Akashi?" Midorima asked curiously.

"Of course I can. I'm absolute after all" Was Akashi's only answer.

Akashi then started telling Kuroko on what he should do. Kuroko's main job was to be Akashi's personal assistant, such as accounting the money they spend, sorting through data of other kingdom or past mission and making schedules for Akashi, which was usually Midorima's job as their squad's secretary. That is, when they were inside the castle.

Outside, when they're assigned for a secret mission, their role changed a lot. While Akashi, as always, become their commander, Midorima became a tactician and Akashi's second-in-command. Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara was the three that went out. Depending on the mission's brief explanation, Akashi will choose one of those three to be the one who will do it.

"Why just three, and not all of us?" Midorima had asked, a few years ago.

Akashi simply answered Midorima's question without even batting an eye. "Because I believe in all of you"

After that, Midorima never asked or complained about their commander decision.

* * *

><p>"So... My job is only this?" Kuroko asked as he handed Akashi a pile of paper he had sorted through.<p>

"The schedule for tomorrow?"

"In my desk"

"Then you're done for today" Akashi said. "Put those files in the drawer behind me." He ordered, and Kuroko complied. Done and not knowing what to do, he sat back at his seat and looked at the room that should had been full of bullet holes, but was clean and sparkly. The couch was different though. But other than that, it's completely the same. Even the mini kitchen in the corner with it's glasses set and boxes.

The only people in the room was Kuroko and Akashi. The rest of them had their own offices.

_'How lavish. Did they had too much money?'_

"Maybe. The human are all corrupted now. They will do anything to secure their position. Including giving all the good treatment to us, vampires, so that we will not turn against them" Akashi explained, as if reading Kuroko's mind.

"Akashi-kun... Can you read my mind?"

"Tetsuya... You should have known all of my powers from my memory. I cannot read minds. You're simply too transparent."

"... It's the first time someone said I'm transparent so I don't know how to react." Kuroko truthfully said.

"Really?"

"Even my parents cannot read me that well." Kuroko answered, before realization hit him. "And Akashi-kun. You should also know that from my memory"

"You're right." Akashi agreed. "But the memory sharing's only shown at the beginning of contract. We do not need to share our memory from then onwards since we always and have to be together." He explained. "But emotions and feelings are excluded. I could still feel yours and you can still feel mine"

"So... there will be no privacy between us?"

"Yes. The contract is a pure thing. No sin or lie should ever harm it" Akashi answered.

"I see..." Kuroko said. "Anyway, how can the room be repaired in just two day?" He asked.

"A little connection here and there"

"Such a vague answer" Kuroko complained before the room's door was blasted open with a loud sound. Automatically, both Akashi and Kuroko directed their attention to the door, and saw nothing. Kuroko then walked towards the door, and found that Aomine and Kise were sparring. On Akashi's office doorstep.

And sparring in here means rolling on the floor whilst trying to jab each other with and to any part of the bodies.

"Aominecchi!" Kise shouted while trying to land another jab at Aomine.

"I won't lose!"

"Neither will I!"

"And both of you better stop before Akashi-kun decide to walk here and cut the blood supplies for you two" Kuroko bluntly said.

"You call them blood supplies?" Akashi asked from his desk.

"Those pure women came here only to be a food for these two. In exchange for their work to you." Kuroko answered.

"Wait...How did you know about our blood supplies? You haven't met them." Kise's question made all of them froze. Before a creaking sound of a door entered their ears.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Midorima asked from his office's doorway.

"Well...Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko eyed Akashi. When Akashi smirked teasingly, Kuroko sighed. "You haven't told them?"

"I haven't"

"And? How should I explain this?"

" 'Me and Akashi-kun has made a contract' You just have to say that." Akashi said. Mimicking Kuoko's way of talking.

"Eh? Contract?" Kise asked, still confused. "Like me and Aominecchi?"

"Not that kind of breakable contract." Akashi said again.

"Then..." Kise looked at Kuroko, then at Akashi. "Then what? I don't understand" Kise said like a child.

"You're really dense, Kise." Midorima commented.

"Eh!? Why?" Kise immediately responded.

"It means that Akashi had done a soul binding contract. Like the name, Akashi bind Kuroko's soul into his and Kuroko bind his soul with Akashi's." Midorima explained. "The one Akashi did with Kuroko is the highest rank soul binding contract. It include sharing memory, feelings, power, life, even existence. While normal soul binding contract only shared memory and feelings. It's more pure, and no sin should ever harm it."

"Ah... That explains it." Kise said.

"Explain what?"

"In the afternoon, remember when I hugged you right?" Kise asked. Turning his head to Kuroko's direction, which received a nod from him. "And when you said to let go, I let go immediately without even myself realizing it"

"Then? Did that have anything to do with the contract?" Aomine asked.

"Yes it does! If Kurokocchi could use Akashicchi's power, then the'let me go' that Kurokocchi said became a command, which I have to obey!" Kise explained.

"Command?" Kuroko asked warily.

"We cannot disobey Akashi's words. His command is something that have to be obeyed, and that's because of his voice's ability. If Akashi has shared his powers, that means it's not weird anymore if you can use it, even unconciously." Midorima explained.

"I see..."

"Let me show you an example, Tetsuya" Akashi said. "Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, sit" He said again, and the three said male sat rather abruptly.

"Exactly like that" Midorima said. "But why the 'sit' command? It feels like you're ordering a dog to sit." He asked, that receive a silence from Akashi.

_'Ah... So this is what Akashi-kun meant by silencing loud and annoying dog'_

"Such a heavy contract you two have there." Aomine said. Being freed from his sitting position. "Wait... The soul binding contract is always used in vampire marriage right?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Although the one that used in marriage is a normal one." Midorima answered, eyeing Akashi and Kuroko. Already knowing where the topic could lead to.

"Doesn't that means that right now, Akashi is married to Tetsu!?" Aomine said in a high-pitched tone.

"Well... They are, in a way" Midorima said.

"So what?" Akashi asked.

"Eh?" Both Kise and Aomine said in unison.

"My private life have nothing to do with you all. The person I'm married to is none of your business." Akashi said coldly.

"T...That's right. I'm sorry" Kise said.

"Me too" Aomine followed.

"Now. Have you all finished your business here?" Akashi asked, and all of them nodded. "Go back then, finish your own work" All of them went back to their own offices. Leaving Kuroko in the doorway and Akashi at his desk.

"Tetsuya? You can sit." Akashi said after a while. But seeing Kuroko making no sign of moving, Akashi became curious. While Kuroko stays like that, Akashi cannot feel any emotion from Kuroko. Akashi then walked over to Kuroko's side.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he poked Kuroko's shoulder. Still no response from the sky blue haired male, Akashi's lips then hovered over to Kuroko's left ear. "Tetsuya." Akashi called once again, which got a yelp as a response from Kuroko. Kuroko then backed away while holding his left ear, cheeks red from a sudden blush, and mouth agape while his eyes widened.

"A...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko muttered, before calming himself. "Please don't do that. It's actually kinda scary" He said.

"There's mixed feelings inside of you just before, yet you're very calm now. Why?" Akashi asked.

"W...Well... It's not weird. I'm surprised by your voice suddenly feeling really near, and your breath feels hot, and that felt kinda ticklish." Kuroko explained.

"Another question then." Akashi said. "What made you froze?"

"Froze?"

"Yeah. You haven't moved even an inch from this place for about ten minutes" Akashi said while pointing a spot beside him.

"I'm just surprised."

"But I haven't do anything to you at that time."

"No..." Kuroko denied. "Not because of the whisper. It's because of that... Shocking revelation"

"Revelation? About the contract?"

"Yes... I didn't think that far about the contract."

"Why should you?" Akashi said while raising his eyebrows. "Though it is true, that being bound by this contract means that we're married. But a contract will stay a contract. As long as we don't have romantic feeling for each other, we won't be doing anything that a married couple will do. You don't have to worry"

"But you can only do this contract once! That's why the couple who wanted to marry each other uses this! It ties them forever! If you do it with me, then that's the same as you cannot marry the person you love!"

"I don't have a person that I could call a lover. I don't feel that kind of feeling, so it's alright. You know me as much as I know you. Both of us doesn't have a person of interest." Akashi said. "But maybe it's going to get a little hectic here about this."

"Why?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"The contract's remnant. The magic circle in this room was not yet erased two days ago. So the people that cleaned this place should have known. They're the lower ranked vampires from the Vampire Council, so they had to report this to the higher-ups." Akashi explained. "Since I told them that I'm marrying someone that day, a few of them will surely come here to hand the paperwork I need to do for a family register. Also to meet you."

"Family register? Meet me?"

"Well of course. Even in the vampire world, a family register for record exists. Your mother and father also have it." Akashi said. "And the person that could marry me, the direct heir of Akashi Clan is someone that is counted as amazing. Of course they want to see how does that person looks like"

"But I'm a male"

"I know. But is that important? I don't have any problem with gender."

Kuroko then suppressed a sigh. "So... I will be known as Kuroko Tetsuya, the 'wife' of Akashi Seijuurou?" Kuroko asked, horrified.

"I take it that the council will think so."

"Of all the name I could attain at the council..."

"You will be an idol for a short while. With all of the person that come here, they will most likely do some interview and many other things"

_'Another type of storm is approaching... I really wonder on how should I react to this.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Kuroko and Akashi is married! (Though the base is not love, it will bloom into one. I promise)<br>Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 :Their Contract -How It Began-

**My exam has done! I did it! I still doesn't know my ranks though, will be announced tomorrow ^_^  
>I'm so sorry for all that reviewed in chapter 6 because I cannot reply any of the review. But I do see them from my phone's e-mail notifications. It motivate me even further to write, even though it's exam time. I will put the reply in the bottom.<br>Beta'ed by Oracleshadow.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 : Their Contract –How It Began-<em>

And just like what Akashi had said, the next day became truly hectic. Many people, most of them were vampires, went to their office. They were just handing some paperworks to Akashi, but of course, they cannot help but greet the light blue haired male. Saying congratulation or have a happy life and such.

They even suggested on throwing a party for Akashi, which Akashi politely decline. The people continued to come, even when it was evening. Each one of them brought some paperworks, as if the paperworks was intentionally split so that many people could come to see them.

"Another paperwork?" Kuroko asked after the thirty-fifth person walked out from their office.

"Yes. Tetsuya, take this." Akashi said as he gave Kuroko a bouqet of flowers, the thirteenth one.

"Such a waste... Where can we put them? The office is already full from those big bouqets from before." Kuroko said, glancing at his back where many of the flowers were put in the corner of the office.

"Just throw them at some graveyard. I'm sure that those people in the graveyard will be happy." A voice that certainly was not Akashi's or Kuroko's said.

"Aomine-kun. You can't do that." Kuroko said, looking at Aomine who was looming at the office's door.

"Really? I didn't know there's that kind of rule." Aomine said while strolling inside the office before sitting at the couch.

"Of course you won't know, Aominecchi! Have you ever received flowers before? The answer is a big no!" Kise said suddenly. Following Aomine, he too, sat at the couch.

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Who knows?"

"Kise you little..."

"Both of you, shut up." Akashi said in a commanding tone, and both of them silenced themselves. "What is your business here?" He asked.

"Ah... Can you please tell all the people that came here to see you, newly weds, to stop throwing their personal mouse here and there? It starting to get on my nerve." Aomine said lazily, setting on a laying position on the couch.

"Ah... What Aominecchi means is that the people who came here to see Akashicchi and Kurokocchi are planting bugs in almost every corner of the halls and rooms. Aominecchi's ears are pretty sharp so he could hear those devices crickling and making some electronic noises." Kise explained. "My ears only caught the noise if I'm close to it."

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other for a moment. "We knew." Kuroko said. Not even least perturbed by the new information. "Akashi-kun had warned me yesterday, and it was proven by a few bugs inside those flowers. That's why we're keeping the flowers here."

"The bugs won't work here. This place has a strong barrier." Akashi said.

"Yeah? but I'm sure they had anticipated that." Aomine said in a challenging tone.

"And what they didn't anticipate is that Tetsuya just changed and strengthened it." Akashi stated.

"Eh?" Both Aomine and Kise asked in unison. "When? Why didn't we realize it?"

"Last night." Akashi replied. "I realized Tetsuya's self-made barrier is stronger than our usual one. It's more light, yet more sturdy. The composition of the magic is more complicated yet it doesn't take too much energy to make them. And it has a self regenerative ability. Once it has been breached, the barrier will regenerate by itself and build a stronger one." He explained.

"Eh? Self regenerative ability? Isn't that the same as..." Kise didn't managed to finish his words.

"The barrier is linked directly with me, so it have some similar characteristics as me. As a vampire." Kuroko said. "And I don't create this barrier alone. When Akashi-kun and I shared our memory, I found out that Akashi-kun was also searching for a method to create the 'unbreachable' barrier."

"Accidently, mine and Tetsuya's idea are backing up each other. It was done right after we talked about the whole thing." Akashi continued. "So, we're experimenting the barrier in this office. And, it worked."

"So that's what it's all about..." Kise mumbled. Head nodding in an understanding way as he smiled knowingly. Though Kise's display of understanding brought a bad aura to Kuroko and Akashi.

_'__It's good that he understood, but... What I could get is that Kise-kun understood this in a wrong way'_

"It's so sweet..." Kise suddenly said.

_'__What's so sweet?' _Kuroko thought.

_' __There's nothing sweet from my and Tetsuya's explanation.'_ Akashi thought.

_' __What is he talking about?'_ Akashi thought again.

_'__We're still talking about the same thing right?' _was Kuroko's final thought before deciding he would ask the blonde what is he talking about.

"W... What do you mean, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked rather uncomfortably. Afraid of the nonsense answer that Kise will give.

"Of course it's so sweet. Since both of you are male and cannot produce a child, both of you created this barrier! This is the result! The fruit of both of your time and energy! The ultimate barrier! This is Akashicchi and Kurokocchi's child!" Kise exclaimed while Kuroko and Akashi could only freeze hearing Kise's nonsensical explanation.

"Kise-kun... I didn't know that you're this stupid." Kuroko said, deadpanned.

"Ryouta..." Akashi hissed darkly. The room's air became heavy, and an eerie silence filled it. Aomine tried to ran away, but he found himself unable to move at Akashi's command.

"Do not move, Daiki."

"Y...yes!"

"Ryouta... I order you to shut your mouth this instant. Never speak unless I told you so and until I decided otherwise, you cannot speak until your eternity end." Akashi commanded. Kise opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to.

"Akashi-kun, you didn't have to go that far." Kuroko said, that made Kise smile. "But while you're at it, can we cut Kise-kun's blood supply for this month?" Kuroko asked monotonously.

"Hmm... That sounds good, Tetsuya. These will at least teach him a lesson." Akashi agreed.

"But..." Kuroko stopped, looking at Kise before continuing. "It's quite pitiful for him in this state. How about making him mute for just one week?"

"One week? That's too short for an immortal being like us."

"And we could quadruple his work for the rest of the month. Also make him forget abut this whole fiasco."

_'__Quadruple?'_ Kise thought.

_'__Kise is sure being cursed by some of his fangirls. Or maybe some unknown God like playing with Kise's fate.'_ Aomine thought.

"Alright then. You can do whatever you want to do with Ryouta. I already had my share of his idiot act. Just command him, and his body will do whatever you want to." Akashi said.

"Then, follow me. Akashi-kun and I had quite a lot of works that we didn't manage to finish because of all the people that came here, wasting our time with pointless conversation." Kuroko said as he walked towards his desk. Kuroko gave Kise his works, and promptly asked Kise and Aomine to get out because they still had work.

"One last thing. You two don't have to answer this if you don't want to." Aomine said, in the doorway. "Did the two of you really contracted each other without feeling anything? Without any kind of affection? Without any kind of _love_, platonic or just a simple interest?"

"Why did you ask that, Daiki?"

"No real reason, just wanna know." Aomine replied, before walking away with Kise. The room was silent for a few minutes, before Akashi moved towards the couch.

"Come sit with me, Tetsuya." Akashi said, and Kuroko nodded. Both of them sat next to each other, not saying anything.

"What..." Akashi started. "What do you think of Daiki's question?"

"I think it's only normal for him to ask that." Kuroko replied. "Maybe it's because we haven't told them that we had met before, at the public library. But about the feelings Aomine-kun said..." Kuroko didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes. The base of this contract should have been feelings. Purely feelings." Akashi explained. "So, it's actually impossible for doing this contract without any feelings involved."

"Don't you already know my feeling from my memory?"

"That goes to you too. But some things are better to be talked. We would feel more secure that way."

"Then... I will tell you the truth." Kuroko said. "I admit that I feel interested in you. You always entered my thought after that one conversation at the library. But at the same time, I felt insecure. Knowing someone I didn't know paid attention to me and described my features just from a simple observation skill somehow scare me."

"But your eyes, it's somehow pulled me. Not because of the different irises colors, but because of the depth. I got a feeling that something is hidden between them. Something dark, something so... dangerous." Kuroko explained.

"Thank you, Tetsuya." Akashi said, holding Kuroko's hand before letting it go. "My first impression of you is that you seemed invisible to the other eyes. I saw something different about you. Actually, your light blue hair did remind me of the characteristic of a Kuroko, but I still had doubts. Assumptions after all, are dangerous." Akashi said.

"But if I have to describe my feelings, it would be difficult to explain. Shortly, you got me charmed by your eyes." Akashi said again. "Your eyes is so blue, like the sky. Looking at them is like looking at the sky, stretched around the horizon. So transparent and tranquil. So quiet. It seems endless, but I'm trapped inside that 'endlessness' everytime I look into your eyes."

Kuroko and Akashi at the same time, turned around, facing each other. Seemingly wanting to say something but nothing coming out from their mouth, both of them just stared at each other. Revealing on what those eyes were saying. Both of them were too caught up with each other's eyes. Forgetting the time, forgetting their work.

_It all started, when their eyes met each other._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I think this chapter's content is a bit... weird(?). But Oracleshadow said that this chapter is her favorite, so... I can't really say anymore. Tell me your thought!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answer of the reviews :<br>To Scarlet Aki-chin : **Yes! Finally! Officially!  
><strong>To misakiii : <strong>Thank you so much! Well... here's your update!  
><strong>To Matrixim : <strong>Thank you! I already replied your review at Instagram but... it won't hurt to do it twice right?  
><strong>To KurokoTetsuya101 : <strong>You're welcome and thank you for wishing me luck!  
><strong>To akemi (Guest) : <strong>Thank you! I love you who love my story! Of course I will keep updating!  
><strong>To EclipseKuran : <strong>Hahahaha... M-preg? I don't think I could write that so I have to back off from that one (before I butchered the whole concept of M-preg).  
><strong>To Cassie (Guest) : <strong>Me too dear. Me too. You're very welcome!  
><strong>To Naeme : <strong>Hehehe... I'm glad you like this. Thank you for your compliment! You're welcome.  
><strong>To Lily Fenton Phantom : <strong>Yay! I'm sure it will. Or, it won't? Who knows? XD  
><strong>To Everlasting Snow Princess : <strong>Thank you, and here's your update! I usually update weekly, so you don't have to wait very long. Thank you for reviewing!  
><strong>To Mabeline (Guest) : <strong>Don't compliment me too much, I get overjoyed :) When is the next chapter? It's right now. Hope this chapter could satisfy your need!

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter won't dissapoint you! **


End file.
